1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure switch, and more particularly to a pressure switch adapted to be driven by pressure inside an inflatable body so as to selectively and automatically activate operation of a pump to inflate the object and to maintain the pressure inside the inflatable body within a predetermined range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various inflatable bodies in our daily life, such as mattresses, sofas and animal figured toys. Due to temperature factors around the inflatable body, load factors on top of the inflatable body and sealing effect inside the inflatable body, all these inflatable bodies may require inflation from time to time, for safety and comfort reasons, after continuously using the inflatable body for a period of time. Because there is no monitoring device to keep track of pressure variations inside the inflatable body, every now and then the user will have to check the inflatable body's pressure to ensure that the inflatable body is suitable for use. If the inflatable body's pressure is low or is not suitable for use, the user will have to inflate the inflatable body. Currently, every inflation process is processed manually. Therefore, the operator needs to constantly inflate the inflatable body to maintain pressure inside the inflatable body and to provide comfort to the user, which is quite labor inefficient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved pressure switch to mitigate the aforementioned problems.